


Sincerity

by seori



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Series: The Song of the Lioness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seori/pseuds/seori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon tries to woo Thayet. Prompt line: "I was raised to be charming, not sincere" from Into the Woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincerity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisafer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisafer/gifts).



"You're certainly a sight for sore eyes," Jon said, as he arrived in the stables in time to help Thayet off her horse. Buri narrowed her eyes as she leapt down unaided.

"Not unless the eyes wish to be irritated further, begging your Majesty's pardon," Thayet laughed, pushing her hair back from her face. "We must have ridden all day."

In fact, she did look like she'd been exerting herself, but then, he had often considered Alanna to be at her most attractive in the middle of a sword-fight. It was finding the balance between his own desires and his country's that was proving a problem. He was no longer the boy who would think 'Let the country follow me', nor the youth who would ask his partner to change herself. "I was raised to be charming, not sincere," he said, with what he hoped was a winning smile.

"That is what worries us," Buri said darkly, leading her horse inside, where she could be heard to refuse the attentions of Stefan.

Ah.

Thayet's eyes sparkled with mischief, and she pulled away from him, disappearing in Buri's wake. It was hard for him to say, _I am not that kind of man. I am not who you think I am._

Not anymore, at least.

He surmised from this encounter that it might be best to attempt to talk to the princess on her own, without her prickly friend. Buri proved to be a burr he couldn't shake free, however, and eventually he employed Raoul to knock her loose.

Thayet, he was beginning to learn, was not without her protectors. No sooner had he dispatched Buri than Cythera appeared. Cythera, fortunately, was easier to dispose of with a few quiet words about her sister.

"That," Thayet said, watching him, "was not very charming."

"It comes and goes," he acknowledged ruefully, wondering if he should have prepared a speech for this moment. Gary would have, but he would also have bored the girl to tears before he'd reached the second scroll.

Thayet tilted her head, making her jewellery catch the light. "I always seem to arrive when it is departing. Perhaps I offend your charm."

He noticed that she had dropped the niceties; probably she had to deem him worthy of them. "Perhaps you distract me."

"I wonder that you keep asking me to ride with you, in that case, for surely a distracted man cannot stay long in the saddle. What kind of look is that for a king?" Her tone was almost playful, almost encouraging.

"You asked not to be considered as a princess, but as an ordinary person." Jon spread his hands wide, inviting her to look at him. "I ask the same of you now."

Thayet's hazel eyes sharpened. He found he couldn't quite bear the idea that she might be finding him wanting. "You ignored my request," she reminded him. "In front of your court - my new home."

There had been that.

"And as an ordinary person, you have today frightened away two of my companions."

And that.

"Is that a 'no'?"

She considered him, a slow smile curving her lips. "Persuade Buri to let you ride with us. She'll want to know you're sincere." She mounted her horse, in one swift, fluid movement. "She was raised that way."


End file.
